bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Rain. |id = 810397 |altname = Rain |no = 8240 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 134 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 18, 21, 46, 49, 74, 77, 80 |normal_distribute = 11, 11, 11, 12, 12, 15, 14, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 46, 49, 52, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 9, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 46, 49, 52, 55, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 46, 49, 52, 55, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A knight of the Kingdom of Grandshelt, Rain was an affable airship captain whose easygoing nature masked his skill for learning complicated skills very quickly. He prefers to charge into battle heedless of the danger around him, especially when in the presence of a fair maiden. And even now, in an alien world full of strange monsters, there is nothing Rain cannot face. All he needs is his trusty blade and a troupe of reliable companions to lead him to victory. What adventures and hidden treasures could await him in this bizarre and unfamiliar place? |summon = Protecting the helpless is not only my job, but the right thing to do. |fusion = I feel stronger somehow... Have I done this before? |evolution = | hp_base = 5185 |atk_base = 1944 |def_base = 1865 |rec_base = 1572 | hp_lord = 7407 |atk_lord = 2777 |def_lord = 2665 |rec_lord = 2246 | hp_anima = 8299 |rec_anima = 2008 |atk_breaker = 3015 |def_breaker = 2427 |def_guardian = 2903 |rec_guardian = 2127 |def_oracle = 2546 |rec_oracle = 2603 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Carefree Spirit |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, negates Def ignoring damage & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 25% reduction after 5000 damage |bb = Fire Strike |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts max HP |bbnote = 140% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 6 BC & 10% HP boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Flame Sword |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction |sbbnote = 140% Atk, Def, Rec, 60% Atk to Def & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Crimson Slash |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction |ubbnote = 300% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 50 BC & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Impulsive Hero |esitem = |esdescription = Negates elemental damage & 10% boost to all parameters of Fire types |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 810398 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 810034 |evomats6 = 810034 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Limited Time Summon (Nov 9 7:00 PST ~ Dec 7 6:59 PST) *Special Summon (Jun 16, 0:00 PST ~ Jun 30, 23:59 PST) |bazaar_1_type = Platinum Token |bazaar_1_desc = Overwhelming Darkness |bazaar_1_bonus = 30 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0002_item_icon.png |notes = *Rain is wielding Vargas's greatsword, Dandelga. |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Rain3 }}